blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/See You Next Friday
1 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3780.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 25, 2016 17:49:22 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. See You Next Friday Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » See You Next Friday « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 Author Topic: See You Next Friday (Read 1215 times) Robosax Sr. Member Offline 467 See You Next Friday « on: February 17, 2016, 12:22:47 PM » It is with heaviest regret and heavy heart that I must announce the formal retirement of the Brotherhood of Zion. With the inability to find a successor and the precedence of the call and trials of the outside world, I have few if any options to carry on efficient leadership. This is not something that I choose to do willingly or lightly, but there comes a time in which one must leave from activities. There are more satisfying ways to spend our time than updating spreadsheets and I am not unlike anyone else in this regard. That time tempts me and I can no longer resist its sweet embrace. Alliances come and go. Many of them never amounts to much of anything, but the few that do make a difference that can never be forgotten. The Brotherhood of Zion is one of those alliances that imprinted itself in the history of numerous iterations, but this isn't just any mark of history. This is a mark that will be forever engraved in our hearts and minds as well. Along our journey, we've made allies and enemies. True friends who have stood with us from time after time against those who wished us harm and have earned our utmost love and respect. And enemies, which gave us purpose and fulfillment in their defeat. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve and fight with each and every one of you. To all members of Brotherhood of Zion, past and present: Thank you so much for the opportunity and privilege to accompany you on Rumsod's wild ride. And I couldn't have done it with a better 300+ members over the years. Each and every one of you will always be considered a friend and a member of the Brotherhood of Zion. To everybody else, it has been mine and the Brotherhood of Zion's utmost pleasure to have served and took part in Bloc's diverse community. We wish all alliances large and small a prosperous future. Goodbye and farewell to everyone, thank you for the memories. Until next Friday. - Leader of the Brotherhood of Zion, Robosax. April 2013 - February 2016 « Last Edit: February 17, 2016, 12:32:24 PM by Robosax » Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 594 Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #1 on: February 17, 2016, 12:35:10 PM » Good luck whatever you do next. May you build many reactors wherever you go Robo!(© Oppenheimer) Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 420 Personal Text I've been way too long in this game. Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #2 on: February 17, 2016, 12:43:20 PM » So instead of getting shrekt for once, you fuck off before the real fun starts. I guess not even the multis could help you from this one. Maybe you should've had swede or uran with you to help your dumb muscle, hmm? More like use you, I guess. Oh well, about time you left, TEST. Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Robosax Sr. Member Offline 467 Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #3 on: February 17, 2016, 12:50:13 PM » Quote from: Jack Noir on February 17, 2016, 12:43:20 PM So instead of getting shrekt for once, you fuck off before the real fun starts. I guess not even the multis could help you from this one. Maybe you should've had swede or uran with you to help your dumb muscle, hmm? More like use you, I guess. Oh well, about time you left, TEST. Lol. Maximum butthurt. I've apologized to you multiple times for bullying you but I guess you still have mental trauma. Sorry that we shrekted you, would love to do it again but theres only so much pleasure you can get from tears. Maybe one day you'll get over it. Farewell turkboy. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 420 Personal Text I've been way too long in this game. Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #4 on: February 17, 2016, 01:00:41 PM » Quote from: Robosax on February 17, 2016, 12:50:13 PM Lol. Maximum butthurt. I've apologized to you multiple times for bullying you but I guess you still have mental trauma. Sorry that we shrekted you, would love to do it again but theres only so much pleasure you can get from tears. Maybe one day you'll get over it. Farewell turkboy. >thinks I'm pissed it's because you killed me lol you still don't get it If your alliance killed me fair and square, I'd accept your apology and not make a fuss. But if you have to pull like, 150k troops out of your ass to take me down and write it off as "victory", you have a skewed mentality. Hell, remember /pol/harbor? When rattown and your guy you via multi fought against Idiocracy? Everytime rattown contacted you, you were dead fucking silent, and everytime you logged off from your main, you logged on from the alt who fought Idiocracy. Both nations commed in the same fucking manner. Charra noticed it, Rat noticed it, and you still insist on legitimacy? Come on now. Should've weaned off those gibsmedats before you talked, tbh. Oh, and... Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Robosax Sr. Member Offline 467 Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #5 on: February 17, 2016, 01:25:19 PM » Quote from: Jack Noir on February 17, 2016, 01:00:41 PM Lol Mammon. You can talk to Reanchi/Mini(The guy who shrekted you) on Skype and he can explain what happened. He beat you fair and square. Gab/Yazu is also on Skype. I don't know where Meric went but his nation is still there and that screenshot is when he was fighting the Divine league multier in Bloc 3.8 . Sorry that you got pwned and are trying to find excuses. Please don't shit up my thread with your butthurt. Thanks again for the laughs. Get over it and good luck with your Bloc career lol. « Last Edit: February 28, 2016, 02:13:51 PM by Robosax » Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Furfag Commanding Jr. Member Offline 56 Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #6 on: February 17, 2016, 02:19:26 PM » It's gonna be weird without you mate. F Logged Rattown Robosax Sr. Member Offline 467 Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #7 on: February 17, 2016, 02:36:50 PM » Quote from: Furfag Commanding on February 17, 2016, 02:19:26 PM It's gonna be weird without you mate. F Thank you rat, good luck with leading your alliance. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 VicReyes Full Member Offline 176 Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #8 on: February 17, 2016, 03:53:51 PM » And so it was, as he settles into the forever setting sun, a man continues his path away from chaos and into stability. Protecting his own mind from continuous butthurt-ness. You shall be missed. Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 Habibastan Guest Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #9 on: February 17, 2016, 04:17:09 PM » What's the Brotherhood of Zion? Logged FreeMindInside Newbie Offline 18 Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #10 on: February 17, 2016, 04:24:38 PM » It was a honor to fight with you! May you succeed in what ever you are planing outside of bloc aka see you next week. The ride never ends « Last Edit: February 17, 2016, 04:27:30 PM by FreeMindInside » Logged Leader of Rhod3sia Gemima Hero Member Offline 1033 Personal Text why tho Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #11 on: February 17, 2016, 04:26:15 PM » rip 50% of bloc's userbase « Last Edit: February 17, 2016, 04:27:54 PM by Gemima » Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #12 on: February 17, 2016, 04:46:18 PM » Quote from: Gemima on February 17, 2016, 04:26:15 PM rip 75% of bloc's userbase corrected Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon E S T A G O N Newbie Offline 42 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #13 on: February 17, 2016, 04:48:05 PM » I am joining you in your self-imposed exile until Friday. Just don't beat me too much pls ;_; Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52318 Thanks to the betrayal of its First Officer, the Divine League is finally dead... May it rest in peace, and may this game live on, without of anybody willing to actually care for its life. dmc5 Hero Member Offline 594 Re: See You Next Friday « Reply #14 on: February 17, 2016, 05:03:33 PM » Quote from: Gemima on February 17, 2016, 04:26:15 PM rip 99.95% of bloc's userbase Corrected. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » See You Next Friday SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 5 of 10 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3780.20;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 15, 2016 15:00:31 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. See You Next Friday The World > Archives See You Next Friday << < (5/10) > >> aps: see you next friday multi. I'll miss you Zorn: Have a good one Robo, sad to see another BLOC1 player gone. I fear the day when I'll be among the oldest in BLOC Slim: And so one of my great adversaries exits the scene. Can't say I approve of your past methods. I can say it's been challenging trying to out-politic you. I look forward to facing you in TESTbloc. Slim: --- Quote from: Zorn on February 17, 2016, 06:48:16 PM ---I fear the day when I'll be among the oldest in BLOC --- End quote --- STFU I'm glad all the old fags are leaving. They ruin the game. Plus, you ain't salty. I see that ID. Zorn: --- Quote from: The Reverse TWAIN: Nothing is forgiven on February 17, 2016, 07:40:38 PM ---STFU I'm glad all the old fags are leaving. They ruin the game. Plus, you ain't salty. I see that ID. --- End quote --- I'm Abrican mate, if you're old enough to recognize the name. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 6 of 10 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3780.25;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 14, 2016 14:51:30 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. See You Next Friday The World > Archives See You Next Friday << < (6/10) > >> Siamese Dream: --- Quote from: Zorn on February 17, 2016, 08:26:18 PM ---I'm Abrican mate, if you're old enough to recognize the name. --- End quote --- "NO I'M OLDER. NO I'M LE OLDER OLDFAG. RESPECT THE TIME I SPENT HERE." Pathetic. nike1155: robo, i always saw you as a mentor, and someone i could trust to be above me. Before you leave (i think you already left, fuck my late ass) I'd like to ask you for a last piece of mentoring advice. WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO WITH MY FUCKING URANIUM NOW WHAT THE FUCK. It chose litterally the worst moment to spawn. Also, who do you trust more? I literally have no idea where to go. Since Bamf is gone, bad people rule over THC, and i dunno if i should trust the order i'm left with no honest place to settle :( BoZ shall ever remain in my heart as the best fucking team i've ever been. nike1155: --- Quote from: Felicia Tamara on February 17, 2016, 08:52:49 PM ---"NO I'M OLDER. NO I'M LE OLDER OLDFAG. RESPECT THE TIME I SPENT HERE." Pathetic. --- End quote --- Bloddy hell. It's like you had a PHD in making people hate you. :P But we're le allies now, so whatever miss, you are good at what you do. Slim: --- Quote from: Zorn on February 17, 2016, 08:26:18 PM ---I'm Abrican mate, if you're old enough to recognize the name. --- End quote --- WHO? Nobody cares. Look at rumsod. He's id number one and everybody hates him. Doesn't matter if you had an inactive account in 1.0 or joined in 2.0 or whatever. It means nothing. President Lee: --- Quote from: Zorn on February 17, 2016, 08:26:18 PM ---I'm Abrican mate, if you're old enough to recognize the name. --- End quote --- hai abrican Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 8 of 10 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3780.35;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 14, 2016 14:41:48 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. See You Next Friday The World > Archives See You Next Friday << < (8/10) > >> Comrade Swift: Farewell, senpai~. WHen BoZ was by BAMF's side, I knew nothing could stop us. You were a living fossil, and a secret guardian. Our Dark Knight. You were never one for too many words, so i will keep this simple, thought not as delightfully cryptic as you would have. Until next Friday, F Cotton: I've already given my farewells in private, but for posterity, it was great working with you Robo. You're a legend and you'll be missed by many. See you next week you crazy Jew. F GaGaK: Didnt know you robo.. .. But i have a pipe, a good tobacco.. And coffee. Spread the leg upon the sand. Puff.. And watch bloc from above.. For shit and gigles Red Terror: :'( That's 2 alliance leaders I've lost in just a few weeks. Lyranistan: --- Quote from: WUBstep on February 18, 2016, 12:09:31 AM --- memed --- End quote --- kek Rip test. See you soon on bloc 4.0 Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 9 of 10 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3780.40;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 12, 2016 15:13:53 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. See You Next Friday The World > Archives See You Next Friday << < (9/10) > >> President Lee: --- Quote from: aps on February 17, 2016, 09:28:31 PM ---hai Lee --- End quote --- hello m8 --- Quote from: Zorn on February 17, 2016, 09:40:51 PM ---Howdy Lee, long time no speak. --- End quote --- h-hello hows going, currently become TO's shitposter supremo for their autistic newspaper Akiravo: --- Quote from: Robosax on February 17, 2016, 12:22:47 PM --- and fight with each and every one of you. --- End quote --- Y-you too Lon Dyo: You were nice the couple of times I talked to you as a BAMF officer about raids and you wrote off reps for one of them much to the extreme butthurt it caused your member. I have not been in bloc long and likely will not stay, but to see the last of the old guard leave their station in any game is always somber. Good luck in whatever it is you choose to pursue, maybe we'll see you again when Charra and Taiko finish making their game. If not then have fun and enjoy your freedom from this asylum for autistic manchildren. Utopia: >I have few options to carry on efficient leadership When did boz ever have efficient leadership, ever? lol R.I.P in peace Zion. Not sure if I was ever in Zion but I'll take it as I had been. Pertti II: Signed for Al-Qassam Brigades See you next week you crazy zionist. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version